


White Gravy

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort Food, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White gravy was staple in your household and by the time you were ten you could successfully make a perfect batch of biscuits and gravy for breakfast. Maybe that was why you were making it for breakfast this morning, heating up the pan and getting the shortening out. It was easy and you wanted to show off your cooking skills. After all, it was the first time your boyfriend Farlan had stayed the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Gravy

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to start this off by saying I come from an Okie family so everything I say is (true) and in good fun. And yes, my grandpa and uncle really did tie a mattress to a car using extension cords. And of course biscuits and gravy is a huge staple with us, although in all honesty I'm not that fond of white gravy. It's okay and I like it more than brown gravy, but I don't go crazy for it like my mom and aunts do. So yeah we had breakfast for dinner and there was biscuits and gravy and idk inspiration just struck.

There were certain perks that came with having an Okie family. There were the hilarious stories of how your grandpa and uncle tied a mattress to the top of a car using electrical extension cords, the devotion to and firm belief that duct tape could fix anything, the constant stories about trips to the South to visit family back when your mom was a child. But the main perk of coming from an Okie family was the food. 

Homemade biscuits, delicious lemon meringue pies, cinnamon toast, fried chicken coated in Corn Flakes, butter in everything, chicken and dumplings, and the staple that your family thrived on, white gravy. It was a dish that no restaurant could successfully duplicate. It came out too salty, too peppery, or even worse, they put chunks of sausage in the gravy. That was downright wrong. Gravy was staple in your household and by the time you were ten you could successfully make a perfect batch of biscuits and gravy for breakfast. 

Maybe that was why you were making it for breakfast this morning, heating up the pan and getting the shortening out. It was easy and you wanted to show off your cooking skills. After all, it was the first time your boyfriend Farlan had stayed the night. And as you always heard, the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach. _Although I figure by now I have him wrapped around my finger,_ you thought, pulling out some flour and salt. _We’ve been together for a while._ You added the dry ingredients to the pan, stirring all the while. The bacon was already done, as were the eggs. The biscuits were nearly done baking and as soon as the gravy was done, breakfast would be ready to go.

Soft footsteps through the short hallway of your apartment made you perk up. Farlan rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning as he entered the living room. Butterflies tickled the inside of your stomach as he came into view.  _He’s too cute,_ you grinned, eyes fixed on his as he stretched upwards, his shirt hiking up and exposing a strip of soft skin. 

“Good morning, Mr. Sleepy Head,” you told him, giving him a large grin. “How’d you sleep?”

“I was out cold,” he admitted, joining you in the kitchen. He kissed the top of your head, arms wrapping around your shoulders. “How’d you sleep?”

“Same as you,” you chuckled. “You have perfect timing, by the way. I’m almost done with breakfast.”

“Yeah, the biscuit smell woke me up. What’s that?” he asked, pointing at the pan.  _Is he joking,_ you thought, but a quick look up at him confirmed he was being serious.

“It’s gravy,” you said, pouring in some milk into it. 

“That’s not gravy,” he commented.

“Uh, yeah, it is. I think I would know what gravy is, Farlan.”

“It looks like alfredo sauce, or something.” 

“Haven’t you ever had biscuits and gravy before?”

“No.” 

_“WHAT?!”_ you screeched, turning around to give him a shocked look. “What do you mean, you’ve never had biscuits and gravy?!”  _How’s that even possible?!_

“I’ve never had it,” he shrugged. “I’ve always been a cereal kind of guy, [First].” You shook your head and went back to the gravy. 

“Your life is so sad,” you commented. He laughed and kissed your ear.

“My life is sad because I haven’t had this kind of gravy before?” he asked. You couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“We had this all the time when I was little. I guess it’s just an Okie thing.” You sprinkled a little bit of pepper into the thick white mixture. “There. If you can get the table set up I’ll get the biscuits out of the oven.” You gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he moved out.  _I hope he likes this,_ you thought as you got the biscuits out of the oven.  _I’ve never thought of anyone not liking biscuits and gravy before, but I guess it’s possible._ Farlan set the table as you placed the biscuit tin and pan full of gravy on the table along with two dished full of eggs and bacon. You dug in as soon as you sat down, spooning a generous portion of gravy onto your biscuit before digging in. Farlan helped himself to the other food, but once he reached the gravy he paused. He tentatively put some of the gravy on his plate, putting it as far away from his other food as possible. 

“You don’t have to have it,” you told him, putting on a brave face. You wanted him to try it but you couldn’t make him do that. It was the breakfast of your childhood and you wanted to share that level of comfort and love with him. 

“No, I’ll try it. I, uh, what’s in this again?” he asked, giving it another slightly suspicious look. 

“Shortening, flour, and milk, basically.” Repulsion quickly flashed through his face and tore at your heart. “Really, if you don’t want it you don’t have to eat it.”

“Of course I want it!” he insisted, but it was obvious he didn’t.

“It won’t hurt my feel -” Before you could finish your sentence he scooped up some of the gravy with a small piece of biscuit and shoved it in his mouth. He threw his hands up as if in a surrender, but his face said anything but defeat. His blue eyes widened as he chewed and his arms slowly sank onto the table.  _He hates it?_ Quicker than lightning his hand shot out, grabbing the serving spoon and scooping large amounts on gravy onto his plate.

“Fucking Christ I can’t believe I’ve never had this before,” he said, wolfing down another bite of a gravy-smothered biscuit. A grin popped onto your face, eyes watching as he ravenously ate.  _Oh thank God, he likes it!_

“I’m glad you like it,” you said, going back to your breakfast.  _That leaves probably around twenty more Okie dishes he needs to try,_ you thought. Judging by the way he was eating, you didn’t think he’d have any problem with trying your other childhood favorites.


End file.
